


Old Friend

by belivaird_st



Category: DC Extended Universe, Wonder Woman (Comics), Wonder Woman (Movies - Jenkins), Wonder Woman - All Media Types
Genre: F/F, Female Characters, Female Friendship, Friendship, Friendship/Love, Old Friends
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-04
Updated: 2021-01-04
Packaged: 2021-03-14 20:42:47
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 334
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28551813
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/belivaird_st/pseuds/belivaird_st
Summary: Diana gets the chance for Barbara and Etta to meet.
Relationships: Diana (Wonder Woman)/Barbara Minerva, Etta Candy & Diana (Wonder Woman)
Kudos: 64





	Old Friend

“Barbara, this is my dear old friend, Etta Candy,” Diana introduces the two women inside Waldenbooks store at the mall. They stand in the front of the service desk with customers seated and reading at tables. 

“Hi, Miss Candy,” Barbara extends her arm out. 

“Etta’s just fine, love,” she delicately responds back, letting go after a few shakes. She studies Barbara, taking in her animal print fur jacket and leather skirt. “That is quite an outfit you have on. Are you in some sort of rock band?”

Diana snickers and Barbara grins knowing the old woman means no harm.

“I couldn’t sing or play a tune, even if I tried...”

“How was your holiday, Etta?” Diana now asks.

“Oh, Christmas was spent with the family. New Years I had a bit of too much sherry...” Etta confesses, making her immortal friend look flabbergasted. 

“What are we going to do with you?”

“Nothing, my dear. It doesn’t hurt to have a bit of fun every once in a blue moon!” 

“That’s so true,” Barbara nods. “Don’t be a stick in the mud, Diana!”

They eventually moved on with their goodbyes. Diana offered to take Etta to the bus stop, but she refused and hobbled away. Barbara watched her and wondered what it was like being old?

“We’ve been friends for a very long time,” Diana explains later on, as they walk away with Icee drinks in their hands.

“Mm,” Barbara goes, slurping frozen cherry slush a bit too fast until it sends her a painful headache. “Damnit! Brainfreeze...” she pinches the bridge of her nose.

Diana sips her grape flavor slushee before handing it over to a passerby, who takes it, looking back, caught off guard. Diana stops and pulls Barbara still to hold the sides of her head with her hands. She closes her eyes and Barbara blinks, completely stunned a few seconds later.

“The pain is gone,” Diana tells her.

“You really are a wonder,” Barbara smiles, lips stained red with cherry syrup.


End file.
